darkshadowsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Über den Tod hinaus
Über den Tod hinaus ist die 6. Folge der Dark Shadows 1991-TV Serie. Sie wurde in den USA am 2. Februar 1996 ausgestrahlt. Handlung Mein Name ist Victoria Winters. Heute Nacht wird der Tod wieder über das Haus von Collinwood rufen. Und eine junge Frau wird zwischen der Zeit reisen. Eine Reise, bei der sie die Geheimnisse erfährt, die seit Jahrhunderten verborgt unter den großen Wänden des großen Hauses liegen. Geheimnisse, welche die Wahrheit hinter dem Bösen und dem Fluch der Collins-Familie zeigen. Die Handlung beginnt mit Willie Loomis, als er Carolyn Stoddard aus dem alten Haus führt und zurück nach Collinwood bringt. Ähnlich, wie viele andere Vampir-Opfer, ist sie sehr betäubt und reagiert nur auf das, was ihr Barnabas befehlen würde. Noch in der selben Nacht befehlt ihr Barnabas, Dr. Julia Hoffman zu töten, da jene seine Heilung sabotiert hat und er nun wieder unter dem Vampir-Fluch leidet. Julia wird sich der Gefahr bewusst und stellt mehrere Kissen unter ihre Decke, so dass Carolyn glauben würde, dass Julia schläft. Als Carolyn das Messer in die Kissen schleudert, kommt Hoffman und Carolyn wird klar, dass sie reingelegt wurde. Schreiend läuft sie davon. Am nächsten Tag findet die Feier auf Collinwood statt, bei der jeder ein Köstum aus dem 18. Jahrhundert hat. Noch vor der Feier unterhalten sich Barnabas und Willie über Victoria und über die Hexe Angelique. Barnabas bekam die Nachricht von Sarah Collins' Spirit, dass wenn er und Vicki sich treffen, werden schreckliche Sachen passieren. Die Feier schaute auf den ersten Blick recht schön aus und Barnabas versuchte zwar sich von Vicki fernzuhalten, doch es war ihm nicht ermöglicht. Auf der Feier beschließen Maggie Evans und Roger Collins herauszufinden, wer denn hinter den allen Überfällen stecken würde. Als all die Indizien auf Barnabas zeigen, verlangt er von Carolyn etwas zu unternehmen, bevor allen klar wird dass es wirklich Barnabas ist. Dies war aber noch nicht das Ende der Nacht gewesen. Dr. Hoffman geht ins alte Haus um Barnabas zu helfen, doch Barnabas denkt nur an Rache und will sie umbringen. Bevor er aber etwas unternehmen kann, erscheint der Spirit von Sarah Collins - seiner jüngeren Schwester und offenbart ihm zwei Sachen: er solle nicht Menschen weh tun, er muss verstehen, dass ihm manche nur Helfen wollen., Gefahr würde demnächst auf dem großen Haus Collinwood erscheinen. In der selben Nacht wird noch eine Séance von den Mitgliedern der Collins-Familie gehalten, um zu erfahren, was denn Sarah mit der Gefahr meinte. Die Séance wird erfolgreich und der Spirit von Sarah geht in Victorias Körper. Die kontrollierte Victoria offenbart, dass eine Frau in die Vergangenheit reisen muss um das Schreckliche zu vermeiden. Daraufhin verschwindet Victoria und wird durch Phyllis Wicke in der Gegenwart ersetzt. Victoria Winters ist nun im Jahr 1790! Zitate Sarah Collins: Du musst nicht Menschen verletzten, Barnabas. Du musst verstehen, manche wollen dir doch nur helfen! Charaktere *Ben Cross as Barnabas Collins *Joanna Going als Victoria Winters *Jean Simmons als Elizabeth Collins Stoddard *Barbara Blackburn als Carolyn Stoddard *Barbara Steele als Julia Hoffman *Michael T. Weiss als Joe Haskell *Ely Pouget als Maggie Evans *Roy Thinnes als Roger Collins *Joseph Gordon-Levitt als David Collins *Veronica Lauren als Sarah Collins *Jim Fyfe als Willie Loomis *Eddie Jones als Sam Evans *Lysette Anthony als Angelique Bouchard Trivia *3:66 der Schatten der Kammera ist in Barnabas' Haaren zu sehen. *6:00 die Frau mit der orangen Feder ist zwei Mal zu sehen: hinter Barnabas und Julia als sie sich unterhalten. *34:06 ein Crew-Mitglied ist auf der Leitwand zu sehen, obwohl er dort nichts machen sollte. Kategorie:1991 Folgen